


Warmth

by seke



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Drinking, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 14:47:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15687555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seke/pseuds/seke
Summary: Tenn takes care of his drunk husband, Gaku.





	Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> it seems like i can't stop writing gakutenn lmao. or just, writing in general, but its always gakutenn. at this point idk if my fics are interesting or not, but i will keep writing and posting them bc i love this ship. i wrote this bc its winter and its kinda cold af here. 
> 
> ah if anyone wanna talk im pannifugo @ twitter pls talk im shy,,
> 
> as always i probably will proof-read this later. im the kind of person who likes to post first and proof-read later,, dunno why

Never in his life would Tenn imagine that one day he would become a married man. A few years prior to his marriage, he only saw _his fans_ as his lovers and he would never get tired of telling them that. And those words were never sugar-coated, but how Tenn really felt. He loved each one of his fans and he was so, _so_ grateful for them. He wanted to make them all happy. And that's exactly why he thought he wouldn't get married.

To love and be loved by someone was something Tenn couldn't understand. Not that he was _unable_ to love, but he was a professional. And loving someone other than his fans felt unrealistic. Plus… How could he?

For Tenn, someone like him, that had abandoned his own family, was undeserving of happiness. Even if everything he did was for their sake.

But he could see the smiles of his fans, so that was enough, wasn't it? That gave him a ton of energy, to think people were having a great time because of him.

 _No, not only because of him_. Because of TRIGGER.

And he would never imagine that one of his groupmates and the man he fought with the moment they met would become his husband.

Gaku Yaotome, TRIGGER's leader and the sexiest man in Japan. His, Tenn Kujo’s husband.

If anyone told sixteen years old Tenn that, he wouldn't even be able to laugh. That would be a terrible joke.

Tenn didn't know what time it was when he began to get sleepy. 2 a.m., perhaps? He told Gaku he wouldn't wait for him to come back and yet, there he was, waiting for him.

But if asked, he would deny it.

 

Tenn was allowed to drink and get drunk—he wasn't a kid anymore. In fact, he was almost in his thirties. But he wasn't interested in it. So when Ryunosuke invited them to his house, he told Gaku he could go alone, no need to worry.

He didn't feel lonely nor bored. Having a time only for himself was something Tenn enjoyed a lot. And Gaku was kind enough to respect that. He wouldn't had accepted to marry him if he wasn't.

Still, he worried. Not for Gaku, but for _someone_ he could never face. Well, their relationship improved a lot and he was still willing to die for him, but _he_ had walked too far on his own. It felt like they would never cross paths again, even if they saw each other pretty often. Tenn felt guilty. Everything was his fault, after all.

It was Fall, so it was impossible for him not to worry. Even if _his_ health had improved, that season always made Tenn uneasy. Especially on a day like that, where it was raining a lot.

_Ah, why did he have to think about the past so much?_

He hoped _that kid_ was well.

 

When Gaku arrived drunk, he couldn’t even take his own shoes off. _How rare,_ Tenn thought. Well, usually he would arrive safe and sound and then somehow fall asleep in the bathtub. That almost always happened.

Tenn sighed.

“Drunk people are so annoying,” he complained.

It wasn’t like he wasn’t used to it. Even when they weren’t a couple, there were times when Gaku and Ryuu drank together and he ended up having to take care of them both. _Useless adults,_ was what he used to call them. But he couldn’t do it anymore. _I’m getting old too._

At one point, Tenn stopped accepting invitations from Ryuu, because he didn’t want to look after two drunk men.

But many years later, he still had at least _one_ drunk man to look after.

 

“Shut up, I’m not drunk!” Gaku spoke in a tone too loud for that time of the night.

“Be quiet,” Tenn whispered, taking Gaku’s shoes off for him. “We are still in the corridor. What are you going to do if you wake the neighbors up?”

Gaku looked up, genuinely thinking of an answer. Then, he laughed, even though there was no reason for that. Except the fact that he was, well, drunk.

“Sing for them?” Gaku said, with a smile. He was unsure, or rather, his thoughts were just fuzzy. “Sing with me, Tenn. We can call Ryuu. It will be fun. Hah.”

“I am not going to sing and _you_ aren’t going to sing. Now come here.”

Gaku finally entered their house and Tenn watched him do so, locking the door as soon as he was in.

“Hey… Brat…” Gaku called the minute Tenn distanced himself from him. “Gimme a kiss… I missed you.”

Tenn had the urge to roll his eyes, but he didn’t. Just because he disliked drunk people it didn’t mean he wasn’t good with them.

He got close to Gaku, close enough to smell his breath. Their lips were almost touching when Tenn looked away.

“No way. You smell of booze. Brush your teeth first,” Tenn said.

Gaku was disappointed, but he didn’t have the will to fight back. He was tired, too.

“Okay.”

“Okay?” Tenn asked to be sure. Almost as if he was talking to a child.

“Okay.” Gaku repeated, before making Tenn take him in his arms. He thought Tenn smelled nice. _Just like home._ And his embrace was warm.

Gaku didn’t even realize how cold he was before that hug. Nor did Tenn.

“Good boy,” Tenn said, patting Gaku’s head. Then, he finally noticed that Gaku was wet.

“You… Did you walk in the rain?”

Gaku shrugged.

“Maybe.”

He couldn’t escape Tenn’s glare.

“Gaku,” he said, ready to scold him.

Gaku sighed, sleepy. He wasn’t in the mood for arguments. He just wanted to go to sleep in his warm bed, with his warm blanket while cuddling his warm husband. He knew he wasn’t asking for much.

Tenn must had figured it out, because he gave up on staring at Gaku and instead, gave him a nurturing look.

“Let’s take a bath. You can’t go to sleep like this, right?”

Gaku nodded.

“Yeah.”

 

“For someone who claims to be able to handle alcohol, you sure overdid it this time,” Tenn teased, while he undressed Gaku, since he couldn’t even do it on his own.

“It’s fine when I’m at Ryuu’s house.”

“It’s not,” Tenn said, complaining again. “Because I have to look after you. It’s troublesome, you know.”

“Hmph.” Gaku failed to stop himself from laughing. “What about it is bad? I get to be pampered by my lovely husband. I couldn’t be happier.”

Tenn sighed for the nth time that night.

“There you go acting all cheesy again. But if you think you are going to win me over with this, then you better try again.”

 _Silence_.

 

_Was Gaku mad?_

“... Dear.”

 _Oh, there he goes,_ Tenn thought. It was about time Gaku started with the pet names.

“No. Don’t even start it.”

“But I—”

“Gaku, no. Get in the bathtub.”

“Will you get in with me?”

“No. Just get in by yourself.”

And then, when he thought it was all over, Tenn made the terrible mistake of looking at Gaku. _Gaku_ was looking at him. Those gray eyes of his staring at his soul.

Tenn admitted defeat.

 

Tenn was a fool. He kept repeating he didn’t know why he had fallen in love with someone like Gaku, but no matter how hard he tried to conceal his feelings it was obvious.

Gaku made him feel at easy. Gaku looked after him, even if it seemed like _Tenn_ was looking after him most of the time. They had each other’s backs. Gaku loved Tenn for who he was, not for what he was trying to be.

And Tenn… Loved Gaku for a thousand of reasons, but if he had to pick just one, he would say it was because Gaku would always believe in him.

No matter how embarrassing the things he said could be… They also felt comforting, somehow. Because Gaku was reserving those words for Tenn and Tenn only.

They were a family.

And that was what the both of them wanted the most.

 

“Tenn,” Gaku spoke when they were both in bed.

Tenn was almost falling asleep, but he opened his eyes to look at Gaku.

“What is it?”

Gaku touched his face. Tenn thought his fingers didn’t feel as cold anymore.

“Gimme a kiss,” Gaku asked again.

Tenn felt his heart beating fast. It was cliche, but he still felt the butterflies and all of that. He just pretended he didn’t. And Gaku knew it.

“Have you brushed your teeth?”

“Yeah,” Gaku whispered.

“Okay.”

When their mouths touched and their tongues met, Gaku wondered if his dizziness was because he was still drunk, because Tenn was a great kisser or because he loved him too much. Probably all were corrected. Kissing Tenn made Gaku feel a little closer to heaven.

He couldn’t agree when people called Tenn an angel, though. Because for them, Tenn was a pure creature that did nothing wrong.

Gaku didn’t believe in that. But he did believe Tenn was amazing, regardless. He was a human and he loved him for that.

“I love you,” Gaku said when they stopped kissing.

Tenn, too sleepy, just muttered before huddling him for warmth.

“Mm-hmm. Me too.”

**Author's Note:**

> i hope no one minds if i use this to vent lmao. anyway... my anxiety has been very bad these days and idk how to approach anyone. if you like gakutenn and you follow me on twitter, pls @ me bc im a dumbass and i'm too scared to interact.
> 
> also there's a gakutenn discord server with like, 5 ppl. but more ppl can join if u feel like it...
> 
> ALSO i know my fics have been all plotless but i promise im writing some interesting stuff. well, maybe not *that* interesting. one of the fics i'm writing has female tenn, so... but just because i'm a slut for pegging lmao. I have like, a lot more ideas and I think I'm gonna write a trigger fic as soon as i post this because. i. can't. stop.
> 
> I REALIZED I TALKED TOO MUCH BUT theres a lot of name puns here jtwijtwtw


End file.
